marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
All Winners Comics Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * * * | StoryTitle2 = The Return of Doctor Crime! | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Al Avison | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = A Nazi spy visits Dr. Crime in prison seeking to employ him in the capturing of General Whelan and White. Crime agrees to take the job, telling the spy where to find a vial of his shrinking formula to use to break him out of prison. The spies attempting to steal the formula are spotted by Private Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes as they are passing by the home that Dr. Crime owned in his civilian identity of Dr. Elmgren. Changing into Captain America and Bucky, the two heroes attempt to stop the Nazi spies from taking the formula. Unfortunately, they are hit with knock out gas. While they are knocked out, the shrinking formula is smuggled into Dr. Crime's cell and he uses it to shrink down to size and escape. When Cap and Bucky come around in the early morning, they hear the news about Dr. Crime's escape and then rush back to Camp Lehigh changing back to their civilian guises hoping not to get caught by Sgt. Duffy for being out all night. Unfortunately, when they arrive in their tents they find Duffy waiting for them inside and are assigned to guarding General Whelans headquarters. They arrive just as Dr. Crime has used his shrinking formula on Wheland and taken him hostage. Hearing Wheland's scream, Steve and Barnes change into Captain America and Bucky and spring into action again. While Cap is blocking poison darts with his shield, Dr. Crime makes his escape but the two heroes jump onto the roof of his car. Dr. Crime decides to let the heroes ride along so that he can eliminate them at his hideout. There there are outnumbered by the Nazi spies and knocked out and tied up. When they come around once more they are in the dungeon of the hideout where Dr. Crime is preparing more of his shrinking formula in order to capture General White. When Crime leaves, he has one of the spies stay behind to guard the two heroes. Left alone with their guard, Bucky then knocks over a table containing the shrinking formula and allows the fluid to fall on him, causing him to shrink small enough to get free from his bonds and untie Captain America. Cap knocks out the spy and then uses the antidote to restore General Wheland to his normal size. Deciding that Bucky might be useful in his diminutive size, Cap grabs his sidekick and rushes after Dr. Crime. Cap arrives in the nick of time and blocks a vial of the shrinking formula from hitting General White with his shield. With other soldiers coming to his aid Cap manages to defeat the spies with Dr. Crime. Crime attempts to escape by drinking his own shrinking formula, but he is chased by Bucky. Just before he can stab Bucky with a knife, Dr. Crime becomes prey to a passing hawk who carries him away, possibly to be it's next meal. Cap then finds Bucky and restores him to normal. With the threat of Dr. Crime eliminated they rush back to camp in hopes of not getting into trouble with Sgt. Duffy again. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** Herr Eisner Other Characters: * ** General Whelan ** General White Races and Species: * Items: * * | StoryTitle3 = Smashing the Jap Trap! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Carl Pfeufer | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = The Sub-Mariner meets up with a cutter in the Pacific to search for a missing convoy. As he is discussing it with a member of the crew the cutter is blown up by a Japanese sub that mows down the life boat full of survivors before speeding off. The Sub-Mariner follows the sub to an island where he finds the Japanese have set up a concentration camp. Fighting his way into the camp he finds the soldiers from the missing convoy nearly starved to death within. After killing the guards, Namor then goes off to deal with the other Japanese soldiers in the area telling the men in the camp to keep safe. Spotting soldiers loading explosives onto a sub, Namor shoots the volatile cargo with a rife causing an explosion that destroys the sub. Jumping into the water, he then takes control of a Japanese Squinto and charges a Japanese battleship with torpedoes launching causing both vessels destruction. The Sub-Mariner then repays the Japanese for their previous slaughter of soldiers by smashing their lifeboat full of survivors as well. Finding another cradle of Japanese subs, Namor makes up some explosives to destroy them and finds that the Japanese soldiers here are supplied with stolen American food and supplies. Namor takes the food and brings it back to the soldiers in the camp. He questions one of the famished sailors and learns that they were lured into a narrow canal where they were ambushed on all sides by Japanese ships that sank their vessels, stole their supplies, and took all the survivors prisoner -- forcing them to build their own prison and leaving them inside to starve. Deciding to get the soldiers more food, Namor dives into the waters and find the wrecked ships and finds that they have been picked clean except for the bodies of dead soldiers inside. Furious, he spots a Japanese ship making an attack on a nearby American radio transmitter on another island and comes to their rescue forcing the sub to flee. When Namor is about to turn back to the camp, he watches as a torpedo from the radio transmitter is fired at an American battleship. He turns and sees that the Japanese have quickly invaded and taken over the radio station while he had his back turned. Namor then returns to the island slaughters the Japanese and smashes the radio equipment to prevent further abuse. He then swims out to another American convoy and leads them to the beach of the Japanese base. There, Namor attacks their radio station and forces them all to flee out to the beeches where they are all slaughtered by the arriving American soldiers. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle4 = The Sucker | Writer4_1 = Cifo Uthbert | Penciler4_1 = | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Typeset | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Luke Yocum poses as a hick Wyoming cowboy in order to get the goods on a group of card sharks. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Joe * Alex * Captain Mircher Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = Strike Hard! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Mort Leav | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = The German high command in Berlin have made the decision to invade Switzerland and make it part of their new order. However, Colonel Schutter suggests that they first eliminate the Destroyer, the only man he feels that could jeopardize their mission. To this end, Schutter suggests that they plant fake news about an upcoming invasion of Britain at Dover. Soon the news gets out and reaches the Destroyer who decides to investigate these claims further. He decides to travel out to Brest an allow himself to be captured by the Gestapo to learn the truth. However, the Destroyer instead manages to break into the Gestapo headquarters and find the files about the true invasion -- that of the planned invasion of Switzerland. He is caught in the act by Colonel Schutter who attempts to apprehend him, but the Destroyer fights his way free and flees into the street. Chased by Nazi soldiers, he leads them into a blind alley, but still manages to escape, stealing the Nazis car due to the fact that they have orders to keep the Destroyer alive to recover the plans. Driving to a nearby airfield, the Destroyer bests some Gestapo motorcycle troops and steal a Nazi plane and flies to the Switzerland boarder. There he finds the Nazis base and steals TNT out of their supply hut. He is spotted by the Nazis, however Colonel Schutter has his men stand down in order to deal with the Destroyer alone. The Destroyer easily beats Schutter in hand-to-hand combat and ties the Nazi official up and tosses him into a tank. However as the Destroy operates the machine, Schutter gets free and begins fighting him. The tank begins to roll out of control down a hill, prompting the other Nazis to chase after it in their tanks. Knocking out Schutter and seeing that his tank is speeding toward the supply hut, the Destroyer bails out leaving his tank to crash into the building causing a massive explosion that destroys all the tanks following it. The Destroyer runs off into the wilderness satisfied that the Nazis will have to postpone their invasion of Switzerland, at least for the time being. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * | StoryTitle6 = The Whizzer | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Louis Ferstadt | Inker6_1 = | Colourist6_1 = | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = Slow Motion Jones, the Whizzer's side kick, has been given guard duty of a radio relay station used to relay information to American troops. He is awoken by a Nazi spy who has broken in to plant a bomb inside. Woken by the noise, Jones attempts to shoot the spy, but he manages to escape and the bomb goes off. Surviving the blast, Jones then places a call to the Whizzer who rushes to the station and examines the damage. The repercussions of the explosion are immediately apparent as in far off Dildokanal Isle soldiers are waiting for word on reinforcements to come assist them on approaching Japanese fighters. The Whizzer meanwhile rushes to the next relay station and gets the information that reinforcements are coming and races to Dildokanal Isle to deliver the message before turning to the city. The Whizzer then grabs Slow Motion Jones and races about the city to find the spy that planet the bomb. Their search takes them to the Thos Radio Company, where it's owner Mr. Thos is having a meeting. When the Whizzer tells Thos that one of his radio transmitters was bombed, the Whizzer then notices he has a shotgun wound on his hand and his shoes are dirty, proving that he was the man who bombed his own radio relay station. As it turns out Thos and the men in the room are all Nazi spies and when they attempt to attack the Whizzer, the heroes super speed proves to be no match for them. Thos manages to trick the hero by making him run into a glass screen, allowing him to knock out both the Whizzer and Slow Motion Jones. Locking the two men in a room with a lowering ceiling to crush them, Thos tells them that he is betraying his country because it will put him in good graces with the Nazis and the sabotage of his own radio relay stations would net him plenty of money from the insurance. He then tells them of a Nazi air raid of New York before he activates the death trap and leaves the Whizzer and Jones to their fate. Undefeated, the Whizzer begins vibrating so fast that he loosens the screws on the wall panels in the room allowing them to escape. The Whizzer then races to all the relay stations in the area removing the bombs and getting them away just before they are about to explode. Thanks to the Whizzer, the military is forewarned of the attack and they are able to destroy the Luftwaffe fighters before they can get near Manhattan. Racing to Thos' secret hideout, the Whizzer prevents the Nazis from committing suicide and turns them over to the authorities. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}